It's Only Me, Albus
by CharmandersThoughts
Summary: Scorpius' life seems to be falling apart. The only thing that keeps him breathing is the fact that he is becoming obsessed with his friend. Everyday Scorbe just wishes that they would notice him in that way...But there is one small issue...Scorbe has a girlfriend. WARNING: SELF HARM/SUICIDE ATTEMPTS. I Do Not Own Harry Potter In Any Way, I Only Own The Plot.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfiction! **

**This one is going to be a few chapters long so bear with me...**

**Yeah this is VERY loosely based on Post Blue by ChaseAwayMyFears (READ IT IT'S SO GOOD) But it will probably lose those features and become its own **

**WARNING: SELF HARM/SUICUDE ATTEMPTS/VIOLENCE AND EMOTIONAL TURMOIL.**

**Oh and if you don't like BoyXBoy, click back now. It's not much, but it is in there xD**

**Let's Goooo!**

'Hiya sweetie' she said quietly, yet enthusiastically, pulling her lover into a tight embrace. She waited until her boyfriend responded, by slowly wrapping his arms around her waist gently. The girl then relaxed into the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and whispering 'I missed you.' This was only met by only a small 'hmm'. Pulling away so she could look clearly into the boy's eyes. 'What's the matter Scorbe?' she said analysing his eyes carefully. 'Nothing, Lucy' returning her gaze, but his eyes were glazed over. He then shrugged her away and then walked towards the dorm staircase. Lucy just stared after him and then whipped around and turned her attentions to other things.

Scorpius cast a tempus charm. He let out a loud moan, only ten minutes until dinner. He would have to face Lucy again... He just couldn't do that. She was his girlfriend of course and he loved her, yes, he defiantly loved her, but...but...Oh he didn't know WHY he never wanted to be around her anymore. 'Hurry up fuck face!' said a sudden voice. Scorpius let out a small squeak and clamped his hand over his mouth as he saw who the voice belonged to. 'Aww you are just tooooo damn cute you know, Scorbe?' chuckled Albus lightly, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. Scorbe just sat there. Staring at the boy. Al shifted uncomfortably 'Urm, yeah so this is awkward...' He laughed again but this time it was sheer nerves. 'What do you want Albus?' Scorbe said in a cool tone looking away, trying to look busy. He really wasn't in the mood for his friend's witty remarks. 'Urm...The feast has started...' Albus said, when Scorbe didn't reply or respond Al continued 'I was just letting you know, babe...' he muttered.

The name 'babe' didn't really phase Scorbe, everyone knew Albus was bisexual, but it was a well known fact that he swung more towards guys. 'Thanks...Babe' Scorpius emphasised the last word, giving Albus a cheeky grin, before getting up and walking swiftly towards his friend, linking his arm in Al's and cheerfully, yet sarcastically said 'Let us go then Albus!'

The pair were about to enter the great hall when Scorpius quickly withdrew his arm as they proceeded. 'Hey!' Albus exclaimed pulling Scorbe's wrist to hold him back. Scorbe seemed shocked at this but still, he turned to face Albus. Reading his expression, Albus began 'What is up with you? You never want to see Lucy anymore, and you seem to be a bit bi-polic towards me lately, mate I know I call you babe and stuff...But that's what I say to everyone sweetie.' He said clearly but there was a slight look of hurt in his eyes. Scorpius just gave him a hug and said 'I'll talk to you later. Babe.' And was about to kiss him on the cheek, but managed to stop himself just as his face almost touched Albus'. Realising what had almost happened, Scorbe's eyes widened with fear and he almost ran into the hall.

**SORRY IT'S SO LONG:o well, longer than i meant it to be...**

**Well what did you all think? Please R&R and add to favourites ectertaaaa;D**

**I promise to do regular instalments, probably every Friday or something...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

**CharamandersThoughts **

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I told I would be quick with the next chapter!**

**Enjoy, It's rather short, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it:D**

As soon as the feast was finished Scorpius hurried out of the hall, before his friends could question where he was going, he was already out of the door.

_Ugh. Why did I almost do that? EW. I'm a Malfoy. Emotion and relationships don't matter, respect and wealth do. Or at least that's what mother said...Then...Then Father...Father said..._

Scorbe ground to a halt a leaned onto the nearest wall, his eyes prickling, threatening to let the pain out. He stood there for what seemed like hours but what was an actually only minute. He then turned to face the wall and slid down into a heap of emotional mess on the floor, tears silently streaming down his face.

After about half an hour of hopeless crying, Scorbe managed to pull himself together and stand up again. He walked swiftly toward the dungeons and as he reached the entrance he found Albus pacing outside. Scorpius gave a little cough and Al's head shoot up, his face wearing a mask of twisted worry. As soon as he realised it was Scorpius, he ran up to him, and gave him a tight hug of relief. "GET OFF ME!" Scorbe shouted, sounding more acidic than he meant it to. Albus let go of him immediately, arms dropping to his sides and a flash of pain shot into his eyes "What? Score" he began but Scorbe cut him off "I don't know what YOU think is going on here, but I'M NOT INTERESTED YOU LITTLE GREEDY BASTARD!" He screamed before shoving Al out of the way and storming into the dungeons. "Wh...What did you say?" stuttered Albus, his voice cracking. Scorpius tensed suddenly and turned around to face a teary Albus "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND" He shouted as if he was talking to a thick person "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, I HATE YOU, YOU FAGGOT.' Scorbe spat, still shouting, now attracting some attention as some other students came up the stairs to see what was going on "But...Scorbe..." Albus said, tears starting to fall from his eyes "NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. URGH YOU'RE SUCH A PATHETIC HUFFELPUFF. Good bye Albus.' He added with so much acidity that you could see it burn Albus, who couldn't fight the tears any longer. He just turned around and ran. As fast as he could. "ALBUUUSSSSS!" Rosie called after him, running off as well. Scorbe just turned to the stairs and all the students parted like the Red Sea, not wishing to provoke him further. He was a Malfoy at the end of the day.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GO AWAY!" Scorbe screamed clutching his head as he stood up from the laundry bin too fast, got light headed and fell, hitting his head on the sink.

"NO I WILL NOT" He shouted determinedly "I WON'T" he said quieter this time, "fine." He muttered, as if agreeing with someone in his head. He reached out and grabbed a small pot of orange and blue pills. He sighed and shook two into his palm, looked at them in disgust and shoved them into his mouth and accio-ed a glass of water to help them go down.

_That should shut them up...For now _he thought before returning to his dorm and slipped back into bed, hoping no one had heard him... Unluckily for him, someone had. Well, not just anyone, Albus had heard him.

"Scorbe...Is that you?" he whispered reluctantly. No reply, so he continued "Scorpius, I'm sorry if I have upset you in anyway but-" he stopped, mid flow because he heard something odd coming from the other side of the dorm "Scorbe?" he said worryingly and he stepped out of bed and tiptoed across the floor to Scorbe's bed "Scorbe?" he repeated and then he realised that the odd sound was muffled whimpering and sobbing. "Oh Scorbe..." Albus sighed and sat on his friends bed, stroking the crying boys hair. Then he heard Scorbe say something "Hmmm?" Albus said leaning further into his friends bed "I miss him." Scorpius spluttered, brining on a new wave of tears. Albus sat up and said softly "Can I come in?" and saw Scorbe's head nod slightly as he slipped into his bed and then Scorpious wrapped his arms around the cold body and carried on crying, quietly into Albus' toned chest. Albus continued stroking Scorbe's hair until they both fell asleep.

**TADAAAAAA**

**What did you think? Please R&R:p **

**Yes, the story hasn't really picked up yet but I think it might in the next chapter:) **

**CharmadersThoughts**

**xox**


End file.
